NeS2 Post 1799
NeS2 Post 1799 has Venedite meet with Mayaal, who is now freed from his prison due to the demise of Bhac Ssylan. They watch the world of the NeS from within the l33t and observe random things reappearing where the whole of India once was. This is happening every time Chronos, who is trapped in the past with Britt and Adélaide, hiccoughs. Mayaal is worried one of the villains may return and be left unchallenged as the sole villain of the NeS. He gets angry when he discovers that Bhac took his yacht and now it is also gone along with everything else that was in India. Post Uneasy Alliance A gigantic window through space-and-time projects across the l33t, displaying a wide open ocean with a tiny scrap of land at its centre. Venedite stands, staring up at the window, with her hands on her hips. Her lips are pulled into a confused pout. Mayaal: "Is this where Bhac was?" Venedite: "Yeah, but n-- HOLY HOLLANDERS ON A SUNDAY!! How the buggery did you escape!?" Mayaal: "Bhac imprisoned me. My bondage vanish/ed. Something must have happened to him." Venedite: "Right... well... Okay. This was India. Bhac was there getting himself vested into a NeS villain or two. But then, poof, it all vanished." Mayaal: "I can't imagine anything powerful enough to destroy Bhac..." Venedite: "Bhac, India, a horde of supervillains, a Potential and a Powergamer. I really can't fathom it either." Mayaal: "... what is that man doing with that goat?" Venedite: "I think he's trying to... romance the goat." Mayaal: "... Right. And why is there a lone man on a tiny island with a goat? Is this all that's left?" Venedite: "Actually it popped back into existence. It was gone, but then came back. Along with a loaf of bread, a frog and a random pair of socks. Things just pop back into reality. There's no pattern, it's rather sporadic." ---------- Britt the Legend - Cont. Chronos: "I think I need to go to the hospital and get my stomach pumped. That'll work." Adélaide: "My lab is probably a lot cleaner than any hospital. Allow me pump your stomach! I have just the invention! I call it a vacuum cleaner!" Chronos: "... hic..."---------- As Mayaal and Venedite continue to watch a single, half-eaten potato appears on the island. The man on the island offers it to the goat as a means of courtship. Mayaal: "This isn't good..." Venedite: "Dead on! Trying to get it on with a goat is just not acceptable behaviour. I'll get down there and punt that bloke's backside into the ocean." Mayaal: "Not that. Although it does disturb me. I meant the random return of various objects and beings from that region. If, one by one, something returns - food, item, land, person... eventually one villain will return to our world. And we have no idea which it will be..." Venedite: "Well, so long as it's not one of those Princess Queens, or whatever they call themselves, I'm pretty sure it will be fine." Mayaal: "The entire NeS and only ONE true villain? I think that would bode very ill indeed." Venedite: "I think you're over-thinking the problem." Mayaal: "We will see." Venedite looks Mayaal up and down with a frown. Venedite: "I know I tried to kill you and all, but are we cool?" Mayaal: "I will not seek vengeance against you, if that's what you mean." Venedite: "Good. I only woke up an hour ago, I really would hate to have to exert myself so early in the morning. It's the only reason I haven't been down there to kick that bloke in the bollocks yet. Really need a coffee machine up here." Mayaal: "There should be one on my yacht. Where is it, by the way?" Venedite looks from Mayaal to the projection. Venedite: "With Bhac." Mayaal: "Motherfu--!!!" Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post